trilisairfandomcom-20200214-history
Chpt 5 - To Ironforge!
Our ragged party collects themselves in the depths of the Legion Outpost after felling some strange enemies. They collect some treasure and some interesting weapons and apparel, not knowing for sure what most of them do besides the fact that they have a magical energy about them. Having been underground for over a day now, the decision is made to leave the ruins and make their way to the world above. It takes some time, but thanks to Outsider and his inability to get lost, they find themselves breathing fresh mountain air in a few hours. As they stretch their wings, some quite literally, Keth pulls Cub and Hem aside. She lets them know she needs to go for a hunt, as it's been some time, and that she would find them again in a few days. This isn't a new event for the two younger adventurers, as they have been travelling with Keth for some time. They agree, albeit begrudgingly. Bishop also approaches Cub, indicating for telekinesis. He explains to Siluir that he signed up to track down some cattle, and this turned into something way above his paygrade. He thanks the group for their time, but explains he prefers his time in a tavern to that of Dwarven ruins. Bishop leaves the party, gone but not forgotten... As their dwarf and half-orc compatriots leave the company of the group, the party finds themselves four people strong, plus one giant eagle. After a brief bit of discussion, they decide it would be best to head to Bluewater to let them know what happened, and to collect themselves before heading to Ironforge proper. It takes them most of the afternoon, but they find themselves in the riverside city of Bluewater soon enough, this time without the putrid smell of burning undead flesh. Finding themselves at The Good Knight's Rest, Alexander and Cheesecake greet them with smiles and food. They catch him up on what had happened as he furrows his brow. He doesn’t have much information to offer them, but thanks them and gives them what he can: a basic map of Berg he had been working on. He offers them a place to stay for the evening before they leave on their mission. People go about their evenings, whether in prayer, indulgence in food or hobbies, or listening to music and playing with Cheesecake. In the morning, the party makes their way into the mountains, massively imposing, this time following a large, carved Dwarven path through. They happen upon many travelers; merchants, common folk, soldiers. The close they get to Ironforge, the more settlement they see. Small villages on the sides of the path occasionally dot the mountainside, some inlaid within the rock itself. The closer they get to Ironforge, oddly enough, the more people of exotic nature they see. Some dark skinned humans, Tieflings, gnomes, Tabaxi, people of all creeds and races become more frequent. Soon our party stumbles across a massive ravine with a large dwarven bridge across it’s breadth. At the end of the expanse, they see a large mountain with two gargantuan Dwarven doors in it’s side. Lights glow from stone pillars jutting from the mountainside, smoke from forge and fire rises from chimneys and forge stacks as they approach. As dusk falls, a horn is sounded as people hurry about their business, to or from the city. The party makes their way into the Dwarven City of Ironforge, capitol of the Iron Kingdom. Inside, the group sees a massive citadel of craft and trade and strength. People bustle about their work, shops, and homes. Griffins fly throughout the massive cavern, some disappearing into shafts throughout the city. A river of molten metal runs around the namesake of the city: a massive stone tower overflowing with molten metal, sounds of hammers and the smell of smoke emanating from the hot center; the Ironforge. The smells of meats and breads fill the noses of our group of adventurers, beckoning a nice rest after a long week or so of travel, but they have a job to do. Asking around, they are directed to a certain part of the city; the Cobalt District, where the Wildhammer Clan makes its home. On their way there, they find themselves walking through a seemingly poorer district of town. They see a crowd of people ahead, all gathered around an elaborate palanquin. A simply clad female dwarf with pale skin and long black hair pulled into buns steps out and makers her way through the crowd. She approaches a couple orphaned children, offering them food and a little coin from her entourage. People bustle about as she makes her way back to her caravan, not before stopping to briefly speak with Cub. He discovers her to be Moira Dark-Iron, one of the heads of the Dark-Iron clan, one of the ruling families of Ironforge. She gives him some information before leaving him, a sad smile on her face. The group makes their way to Wildhammer Citadel, the keep where the Wildhammer clan trains its warriors and forges their legendary crafts. After presenting the letter from Rorik, they are led inside by guards, and brought to a large, busy main chamber where they are greeted by a dwarf in excellent deep red armor with gold inlay; a massive red beard spilling over the breastplate, not doing a great job of hiding the beaming smile. The resemblance to Rorik is striking as the dwarf introduces himself as Ragnar Wildhammer, head of the Clan and brother to their proprietor. He invites them in for a meal and discussion. During their discussion, Ragnar has an associate of his, a female dwarf in very nice robes, Identify their items they found in the outpost for them. They are especially interested in the Commander’s Crossbow Outsider finds himself the user of. The party discusses the orcs, the missing caravan, and new to them, the knowledge that most of the Stone Legion’s forces are occupied dealing with heavy Duergar attacks from below. He proposes they speak with the Shalebeard Clan, as they deal with the mountains above and would have the most knowledge of the orcs. As they discuss their next plan of action, they are interrupted as a dwarven scout bursts into the dining chamber, covered in sweat and blood. He says to Ragnar that Orik is in danger and he needs to come immediately, as Duergar are attacking Old Ironforge down below. Ragnar summons a troop of Legion and bids the party to follow him so he can see what they’re made of. The group runs with the dwarves for some time, going deeper and deeper into and below the city. They come across an old market district below, and see fire ahead. Ragnar dispatches most of the guards to aid citizens as the party engages a large group of Duergar currently assailing a lone young, red-haired Dwarf. Combat ensues as the group struggles to make their way to the lone dwarf who they assume to be Orik. They have trouble reaching him, and before they can, a Duergar clad in black leather appears in the blink of an eye behind Orik, slitting his throat and taunting Ragnar. Cub tries to reach Orik and heal him with his strange powers, but they seemingly have no effect. Before he can stabilize him with other means, one of the other duergar brings a maul down upon Orik’s head, killing him. Ragnar roars in fury as the battle continues. The party begins to take control of the fight, and seeing things aren’t going his way, the assassin fiddles with a ring before going invisible and leaving the scene. The rest of the duergar are dealt with as the party collects themselves. They find a dagger the assassin threw and left behind, and give it to Ragnar. Ragnar approaches the body of whom the party discovers is his son, and cradles it silently. He quietly bids the party go back to Wildhammer Citadel and find a good night’s rest, for they would be needed in the morning. As morning comes, the party are bade to come to the Council Chamber, near the heart of the city in the side of the Ironforge itself. They are led to a Senate-style chamber that is currently not very full. Outside of a few guards and the party, they only notice a few others: a stone sarcophagus in the center of the room, and a couple people sitting in pedestals close by. In one, they notice Moira. In another, a very old dwarf with an unkempt grey beard, simple robes, and a mossy staff, accompanied by a younger female dwarf in leather armor, bow across her back. The other, they see Ragnar, armored and stoic. Ragnar thanks the group for coming and has them recount to the others what happened the evening prior. The group tells the others as they listen intently. Ragnar walks by the stone coffin, placing a hand on it before walking over to Moira’s pedestal. He places the dagger from the night before in front of her, asking her what it’s made from. She is quiet a moment, a look of sadness and distress across her features. She says that the dark blue blade is made of cold iron. Ragnar reminds her that the Dark Irons deal in the crafting of cold iron. Before she can respond, he erupts in accusations of assassination, subterfuge and treason. Before things can get out of hand, the elderly dwarf speaks up, calming Ragnar and reminding him he has a job to do with the real enemy, and that an investigation would be conducted. Ragnar spits at the old dwarf before reluctantly agreeing with him and storming out. Moira leaves soon after, seemingly upset. The old dwarf makes his way very slowly down the steps of the council chamber towards the party, introducing himself as Falstaad Shalebeard, leader to the Shalebeard Clan. He thanks them for their help, and reminds them he believes both Ragnar and Moira to be stout leaders and good people, if not a little emotional. He inquires as to their purpose here and says he has information to offer. He asks Midna, the younger, cheery female, to bring in their guest. Before the party can gleam any information from the old man, Midna escorts Keth into the chambers, a young yeti in tow.